The present invention relates to mobile WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) which is an emerging technology for enabling mobile wireless broadband connectivity. In particular, the invention relates to network search, selection and entry in WiMAX.
WiMAX system lends itself as a lightweight Internet access technology. It is built on top of 802.16 standard family MAC+PHY (Medium Access Control+Physical layer) standard from IEEE (certified by WiMAX). The system standard (higher layers and network) is standardized and certified by WiMAX Forum.
The WiMAX Forum is an industry-led, non-profit organization formed to develop technical specifications and promote and certify compatibility and interoperability of broadband wireless products using the IEEE 802.16 standard family. Based on requirements from the Forum's Service Provider WG (Working Group) (SPWG), the Network WG (NWG) is developing an end-to-end, all-IP system specification for WiMAX networks, supporting Stationary to Fully Mobile operation based on the IEEE 802.16 standard family. The work is organized as NWG's Stage 2 (architecture framework) and Stage 3 (detailed protocols and procedures) based on SPWG's Stage 1 (Requirements) document. The NWG specifications support standalone WiMAX network deployments as well as Interworking scenarios with incumbent networks such as 3GPP2 (Third Generation Partnership Project 2) networks.
A WiMAX network search by a subscriber station (SS) provides information about the available networks. According to this information, the SS is able to show to the user the networks that can be accessed with credentials stored into the SS.